Whose My Daddy?
by CrimsonAkatsukiCloud
Summary: Naruto had everything he could have wanted, well almost everything. He lives with his boyfriend, Sasuke. But one day his world falls apart. Can a certain Kazekage make him fell better? Sakura bashing, M/M, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Naruto had everything he could have wanted, well almost everything. He lives with his boyfriend, Sasuke. But one day his world falls apart. Can a certain Kazekage make him fell better??? (Sakura bashing)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did. And if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Actually I would be.

"…" speech

'…'thoughts

{…} demon and vessel talking in head.

Gaara lie awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Like every other night the Shukaku kept him awake. He got up; deciding that just lying there was pointless. The red head made his way to the Kazekage's office.

He's been looking over Sunagakure for a few years now. Sitting in his chair he drifted off to thoughts of why he even took the job. If it wasn't for a certain blond boy Gaara would have never even thought of taking the position. Naruto had showed Gaara that he wasn't a demon, that he wasn't Shukaku and that he was capable of love.

As the night went on Gaara worked on the never ending mound of paper work. He found himself thinking of Naruto more often. He hasn't seen him in awhile. Gaara looked out the window to see the dawn approach. As the sun loomed over the sand dunes Gaara noticed a letter form Konoha. It said that the Kage meeting would be held there this year.

A week later Gaara found himself entering the gates of Konoha. It was a warm spring day, the trees swayed in the breeze. He and his siblings walked through town to the Hokage Tower. As they passed Gaara noticed other ninja that he took the chunin exam with. He even noticed the annoying, talent less, pink haired kunoichi that was on Naruto's team, but no Naruto.

Gaara sat in the Hokage office with the other Kages. He knew that he was in for a long and boring discussion that'd last the whole day.

On the outskirts of Konoha a blond hair blue eyed boy sat with his head resting on his knees. He sat overlooking the training field. This was his favorite spot to come and think. He looked down at his bruise covered arms and sighed.

(Flashback)

Two nights ago he was walking home from Iruka's house. It was very late and Iruka had offered to walk him home but he said no. Naruto could hear Kyuubi scolding him in his head.

{Kit you shouldn't be out this late, nor should you be alone.}

{I know but I'll be fine.}

Just a block from the apartment that he and his boyfriend, Sasuke shared, Naruto was grabbed form behind and tossed into a dark ally. Before he could compose himself, he was hit hard in the back of the head.

His vision blurred, there looked to be about four men maybe five that surrounded him. They threw him to the ground and started to beat him.

Meanwhile Sasuke was upstairs in a not so empty apartment. While Naruto was getting is ass kicked Sasuke was tending to his favorite pink haired kunoichi. They had just finished.

Saukra quickly dressed and left. Sasuke sat in bed wondering where his idiot of a boyfriend was.

Naruto lay in the alleyway beaten, unconscious and broken. The next day he awoke in a hospital bed. Tsunade walked in.

"Baa-chan, how did I get here?"

"Sakura found you on her way home."

"Oh."

"Did you see who attacked you?"

"No."

"You suffered a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises but other than that you're fine. You can leave."

After saying this she quickly left, no doubt to get everything set up for the Kage meeting. Naruto quickly dressed and headed home. He was disappointed to discover that Sasuke had left on a day long mission.

Naruto went into the bedroom, laid on the bed and planed on getting some sleep. That is until Kyuubi started talking.

{Something's not right.}

{What is it Kyu?}

{Someone was here last night. Your side smells like that annoying girl.}

{Who Sakura?}

{Yeah. She was here yesterday}

{Yeah, because she probably told Sasuke what happened.}

Kyuubi sighed. {Kit must you be so naïve?}

{What do you mean?}

Before Kyuubi could answer Naruto was shaken out of his semiconscious state.

"Dobe, I was calling you."

"Sasuke! I thought you were on a mission."

"It was quick. Where were you last night?"

"No one told you?" A frown appeared on the blonds face. Sasuke walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

{He reeks of Sakura and sex.}

{What are you saying?} Anger boiled in both Kyuubi and her container.

{I'm saying that he's cheating on you with Sakura!}

{You're just a stupid fox, what do you know? You're lying!}

{Fine you little brat. I hope you find out the hard way}

With that said Kyuubi disappeared.

**(End Flashback)**

That was the last time that he and Kyuubi talked. The damn demon was so mad that she stopped healing Naruto's cuts and bruises. He decided to get up and start to walk home. As he entered his apartment, he was unaware of the two people in the bedroom. Kyuubi could hear them; she put her anger aside and warned her kit.

{Hey kit. Why-}

{Oh how the mighty have fallen. This is the first time that I didn't have to apologize}

{Who said I was apologizing?}

{Well you spoke first!} Naruto started to walk towards the bedroom.

{Kit wait! I wanted to warn you} He stopped at the door.

{Warn me of what?} She knew that this would hurt Naruto, but he has to know.

{Open the door and you'll see}

Kyuubi faded into the depths of Naruto's mind. He slowly opened the door and was shocked to see the scene in front of him. Naruto felt his heart crack and shatter into a million pieces. His former teammate was riding his boyfriend.

"Ahh Naruto! Get out! You just can't barge into Sasuke's room"

"Shut up! And it's not Sasuke's room, it's my room too. Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

Sakura bit her lip and quickly left the room.

"Sasuke?"

"You didn't think we'd be together forever, did you? I need an heir Naruto, something that you can't give me."

Sasuke got out of the bed and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"But I will say this, it was fun while it lasted."

Naruto's hatred grew. He clenched his teeth as his hands grew and his nails became claws.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to Suna Love for the wonderful review!!! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, even if you already did, I want to know what you guys think.

___________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

Gaara was walking around aimlessly with hopes of seeing his blond friend. He didn't know how long he had been walking for, hours must have passed. Just as he was about to head back to the Hokage Tower he felt a strong surge of chakra.

'That has to be Naruto'

Quickly running along rooftops in the direction of which the chakra came from he hoped that Naruto wasn't in trouble. As he reached the area he also noticed another large amount of chakra, it was Tsunade. They both perched outside of Naruto's room.

"I need you to restrain Naruto with your sand."

Gaara nodded in understanding. They quickly executed their plan. Gaara jumped in between Sasuke and Naruto. He released the sand and held Naruto in place. The red looks of anger in Naruto's eyes sadden Gaara. It was obvious the blond was mad at Sasuke. Gaara watched as Tsunade preformed a sleep jutsu and Naruto slowly drifted asleep. The sand slowly seeped back into the gourd.

"Gaara can you take Naruto to the Hokage Tower, I need to talk to the Uchiha."

He nodded, picked Naruto up and headed to the room he was staying in. Gaara gently laid the blond on the bed.

{Hey brat!}

{What do you want?}

{Let me take over so I can talk to Kyuubi.}

{No.} Gaara sat and wondered what made Naruto transform.

{Come on kid. If you want to know what happened, let me take over.}

{Fine.}

For the first time Gaara let Shukaku take over his mind. Shukaku called out to Kyuubi.

{Kyu…Kyu where are you?}

{Aww…Shu lower your voice, I have a headache.}

{Sorry babe.} Kyuubi snuggled up to Shukaku.

{What happened to make you go crazy back there?}

{That Uchiha brat. Naruto caught him cheating on him, with Sakura.}

{Ouch. I know what would cheer you up.}

{What?}

{Hot…raunchy…sex!}

Kyuubi smiled. {Fine, but give Gaara his body back.}

{Aww…fun sucker.}

Shukaku gave Gaara control and told him what happened with Naruto.

An hour went buy and the sleep jutsu wore off. He watched as Naruto slowly stirred awake.

"Huh…what happened?" He tried to get up. A pale hand stopped him.

"You should rest."

"Gaara!" All the memories of what happened a few hours ago flooded into Naruto's mind. His smile and the happiness of seeing his friend disappeared.

"Gaara…I"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Naruto smiled. He was glade that Gaara was here, the pain wasn't as bad. He watched as Gaara left the room.

"I'll be next door if you need me."

Hours had passed and Naruto was still awake. He called for Kyuubi but got no answer. The blonde was alone. He hates to be alone.

'Maybe Gaara won't mind if I hang with him.'

Naruto climbed out of the king sized bed to find his red headed friend. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Naruto poked his head into the small office.

"Gaara…" the red head looked upset.

"You can come in further Naruto." The blond curled up on the small couch, not too far from Gaara's desk.

"Gaara…I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I'm alone. Bad things always happen when I'm alone. I mean…Sasuke's…"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and body stiffened at the mention of the Uchiha.

"Sasuke's g-gone and Kyuubi isn't talking to me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Every time I call her, she won't answer."

Gaara thought for a minute than called Shukaku.

{Hey oversized raccoon-dog!}

No answer.

'He would have surely yelled at me for calling him that.'

"They're not back yet."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were asleep Shukaku and Kyuubi went to meet in the demon world."

"Oh…to do what?"

"You don't want to know."

The room became silent again. Naruto listened as Gaara's hand moved quickly across the page.

"What are you writing, Gaara?"

"Different ways to kill Sasuke without being caught."

Naruto's head shop up to look at Gaara's smiling face. They laughed. Naruto crawled further into the plush couch and rested his head on a pillow.

"So…I guess you know."

"Yeah, I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Gaara continued working as Naruto finally fell asleep.

Shukaku and Kyuubi still hadn't returned by morning. Gaara didn't want to leave the blond but he had a meeting to attend to. He wrote Naruto a note and then left.

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Last night wasn't easy for him. All he did was dream about Sasuke.

The entire day Naruto didn't move from his spot on the couch. It was almost midnight when Gaara returned. He found the blond curled up on the couch in the same spot as this morning. He slowly went over to Naruto. As he got closer, he could see that the blond was shaking. Gaara sat down and pulled Naruto into a warm embrace. Naruto buried his head into the curve between Gaara's neck and shoulder.

A few minutes later Gaara felt Naruto's hand wonder up his chest and soft kisses on his neck.

"Gaara…please?"

He turned towards the blond to see the look of want and need. Gaara couldn't deny the look that Naruto was giving him. He took Naruto's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Gaara always had a soft spot for him. He'd dream that one day Naruto would be his. This was a moment he'd treasure forever. They slowly kissed each other as they took their cloths off. Left only in their boxers, Gaara gently laid Naruto on the bed.

Their lips connected. Gaara grunted as Naruto grinded their hips together. He moved down to nibble on the blond's neck. Then he made a trial of kisses down Naruto's body. Each bite earned Gaara lovely moans that escaped Naruto's mouth.

Further down Gaara noticed Naruto's erect cock. He kissed around the base, and then slowly licked up the underside. Naruto's loud moans reached the red head's ears. He took Naruto into his mouth. Naruto's hips bucked up at the new amount of pleasure. Gaara let out a deep throaty moan as he savored the taste of the blond underneath him.

"Gaara…I-I…need you."

Naruto was panting. He pulled Gaara up for a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues massaged each other. As they kissed Gaara's hand wandered to the nightstand, hoping that what he was looking for was there.

The draw was empty. Gaara broke the kiss and got wines of protest. He placed two fingers in Naruto's face. Naruto understood. He put the fingers into his mouth and sucked.

Gaara latched himself onto the blond's neck, focused on leaving a mark. Once his fingers were wet enough he withdrew form Naruto's mouth, then placed one into the blond's entrance. He quickly added a second finger, and then made a scissoring motion to stretch him. Low moans could be heard form Naruto. The third finger was added; Gaara kept stretching him.

That is until he found the spot, the spot that made Naruto see stars. With each touch he screamed out in pleasure. Gaara removed his fingers. For a second Naruto felt empty.

Then he felt Gaara's member at his entrance. The red head slowly entered the blond. He waited for Naruto to get used to the feel, then started to move. With each thrust Gaara looked at the pleasure emitted on Naruto's face. Gaara's thrust became faster and harder as he found Naruto's spot.

They were both so close. Gaara started to pump Naruto. The blond was so hot and the pleasure was so immense it caused him to claw at Gaara's back. His moans were so loud. Bliss exploded from the blond. As his orgasm ripped thought his body, he pulled Gaara closer to him and clawed further down his back. A few more thrust and Gaara could feel his climax erupt through him. He roughly bit into Naruto's shoulder, leaving his mark.

They didn't stop as the night went on. It was twelve in the afternoon when Kyuubi and Shukaku returned to their vessels. Both containers were curled up together, asleep.

{Kit…kit wake up.} Naruto woke within his mind.

{Yes Kyu?}

{I'm sorry I left. I'm not abandoning you; I just needed to get away.}

{I'm sorry too. I should have believed you. So how was your rendezvous with Shukaku?}

{Just as pleasurable as yours with Gaara.} She noticed Naruto blush.

{You know I've always liked Gaara. Why don't you date him?}

{Kyuubi! I only did this to get over Sasuke.}

{Yeah, so that's why you blushed? You never blushed when I mentioned you and Sasuke having sex.}

{That doesn't mean anything.}

{Fine be stubborn.}

Naruto looked to see himself resting in the curve of Gaara's neck with his arms wrapped tightly around the red head. He had to admit he did like Gaara, even when he first met the red head, he found him attractive. But Sasuke got to him first. He now realized what a mistake Sasuke was. He slowly went back into his dream state.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say thank you to Eovin, CrimsonWolfDemon, Suna Love, and SilverPantherSM for the wonderful reviews!!! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, even if you already did, I want to know what you guys think.

___________________________________________

**Chapter3**

Gaara didn't wake until dusk. He was surprised that Shukaku let him sleep.

{Shu?}

{Sorry but the oversized raccoon-dog is not here right now, please leave a message at the beep.}

{Sorry Shu. I didn't mean to call you that; I was just trying to see if you were there or not.}

{Apology accepted. So you finally laid the blond brat.}

{Yeah but it was probably a one time thing.}

{I wouldn't be so sure if I was you.}

Shukaku disappeared as Naruto stirred awake. Naruto kissed Gaara's chest.

"Gaara, do you want to out to dinner…with me?

"Sure."

"Yosh!!"

He watched as Naruto jumped up out of the bed to get ready. Gaara smiled to himself.

Within an hour they were both ready and left. They slowly walked through town. People threw hateful glares their way. Naruto knew what they were thinking.

'How could a demon like you think that the great Uchiha would want you?'

'Thank kami Sasuke came to his senses.'

Gaara noticed the blond hang his head low. He grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a light squeeze, and whispered in his ear.

"You're not alone."

Naruto smiled and held onto Gaara's pale hand. They headed into a small restaurant and sat at a table. Gaara could feel Naruto's foot brush up his legs.

"Naruto, don't you think that you're moving too fast. I mean you and Sasuke just-"

"Can I tell you something? When I first met you I really liked you. I've never told anyone this but when Sasuke and I had sex I'd dream that it was you. But what we just did can't even compare to what I imagined. It was so much better than I thought it would be. I need you Gaara…I want you."

Gaara sat speechless as the blond pecked his lips.

At that moment Naruto let out a yelp of pain and clutched his sides. An outline of red chakra was visible around Naruto. Gaara quickly jumped to his feet.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it hurts. Agh! Gaara help me."

Gaara didn't know what to do. He put his arms around Naruto. They vanished in a whirl of sand. Gaara brought them to his room. He laid the blond on the bed.

{Shu, what's happening to him?}

{He and Kyuubi are merging.}

Then Gaara understood. He remembered when he and Shu merged. Gaara was just a kid. It was so painful but in the end Gaara gained two dark rings around his eyes like those of Shukaku and Shu's power.

There was no way to stop the pain; all you could do was wait it out. The pain was so great that it caused Naruto to slip consciousness.

{Kyuubi? Kyuubi what's happening?}

{We're merging.}

{Merging?}

{Yes, you and I will become one. Which means you'll pick up some of my traits such as an unlimited amount of chakra.}

{How long will it take?}

{Just a few hours.}

When Naruto woke up it was nine p.m. He felt the warmth of Gaara next to him. Naruto snuggled into Gaara's chest. Gaara's eyes opened and his jaw dropped. He realized that the merge was finished.

Right now he was staring at the new red-orange fox ears with black tips on Naruto's head. There was also a long bushy fox tail swaying in the air. Gaara gently kissed Naruto. They spent the rest of the night in bed.

The morning Gaara found himself thinking about how hard today would be. Today he goes back to Suna. He gently stroked the blond on top of him. Naruto's eyes slit open to reveal sapphire blue.

"What is it Gaara?"

"It's time to get up. I leave at noon."

Naruto held on tighter to the red head.

'This isn't going to be easy.'

While in bed Gaara made a sand clone; it started to pack. He ran his fingers through Naruto's sun kissed hair.

Noon came quickly. The two demon possessors found themselves at the gates of Konoha. They slowly said goodbye to each other. Naruto couldn't let go of Gaara. His lips pressed Naruto's soft pink ones. When they parted sand slowly whirled around Gaara, then he disappeared.

(Time Skip, 4months)

That was the last time Naruto saw Gaara. They talked avidly, well Naruto did. Gaara just 'hmed' and 'amph' where it was needed.

But three months after he left Gaara noticed Naruto didn't call as much. Gaara even made the effort to call the blond; but Naruto wouldn't answer. It was as if he was avoiding him.

Little did Gaara know that Naruto was avoiding him. Not because he didn't like Gaara, but because he needs to tell Gaara something., something that he doesn't know how to tell him.

Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower. As usual he just walked into Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, I'm busy."

"This is important baa-chan."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Request to leave Konoha."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: Naruto had everything he could have wanted, well almost everything. He lives with his boyfriend, Sasuke. But one day his world falls apart. Can a certain Kazekage make him fell better??? (Sakura bashing)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did. And if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Actually I would be!

I want to say thank you to Eovin, Suna Love, and realistjoker for the wonderful reviews and keeping up with the story!!! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, even if you already did, I want to know what you guys think.

**Chapter4**

Tsunade sat in shock.

"Why do you want to leave?"

Naruto stood up and dropped the jutsu that covered him. Tsunade saw a regular sized Naruto become larger with a small rounded belly.

"Because I'm four months pregnant."

Outside the Hokage's door a platinum blond gasped.

'This is great, hot gossip. Finally! It's been so dull around here!'

Ino quickly disappeared to spread the news. She went around town telling everyone what she knew. By the end of the day the news was also caught by a certain Uchiha.

Back in the Hokage office Tsunade still sat in shock. Naruto had just finished explaining how the merge with Kyuubi enabled him to conceive a child.

"Why do you need to leave?"

"The father lives in Suna."

With that info Tsunade knew who the father was.

"You may leave but not until after you have the baby."

"What…why!" Naruto was upset.

"I don't want to cause any unnecessary stress to you or the baby."

"Fine."

"Does Gaara know?"

"Not yet."

They talked for a few more minutes then Naruto left. Tsunade immediately called the Kazekage.

"Yes."

"It's Tsunade. I need you to come to Konoha to pick up some sand S-Class criminals."

"Fine, I'll be there in two days."

Gaara hung up the phone.

'Maybe I'll be able to see Naruto.'

Tsunade knew that she lied but she need to get Naruto and Gaara together.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking home and ran into his least favorite person. He went to turn in the other direction but Sasuke was too quick. He pulled Naruto into an ally and pinned him against a brick wall. His lips pressed against the shell of Naruto's ear.

"Hey baby." Naruto struggled but Sasuke's grip was too tight.

"Bastard, get off me!" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Rumor is that you're four months pregnant." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well it's not yours!"

"What makes you so sure? He whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Four months ago on this date you and I were still together. Remember what we did when you came back from the hospital? It was such an amazing night."

He kissed to shell of Naruto's ear and left.

Gaara stood outside the gates of Konoha. Just like four months ago he had hopes of seeing Naruto. He slowly made his way to Tsunade's office. When Gaara got there he noticed that there was no criminal waiting for him. Then he saw Tsunade come in through a side door. She sat down at her desk.

"I'm guessing you lied about the criminal."

"Yes, there are more important matters to attend to."

"Like?" Gaara was becoming impatient.

"Naruto." Gaara's ears perked up at the mention of the blonde's name.

"He's waiting for you in the other room."

She pointed to the door she had just emerged from. Gaara slowly made his way to the conference room. He opened the door to see Naruto sitting behind a long table.

"Hey Gaara." He didn't say anything.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why Tsunade asked you to come."

"Get on with it, Naruto." The venom in his voice dripped with annoyance.

"Don't catch an attitude. All I want is to talk."

"Well you could have talked to me a month ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara's voice switched form annoyed to angry.

"It means that for the past month you've been avoiding me. I may seem cold hearted at times but that doesn't mean that what you did didn't hurt me. Naruto I'm crazy about you. Fuck, I love you… and then not to hear from you for a month! Do you know how furious that made me? If you don't like me then just tell me."

There was an agitated silence in the room. Gaara stared at the floor, preparing himself for the worst.

"I love you too." Gaara's head shot up.

"What?"

"I love you too."

Naruto got up, walked over to the red head and embraced him.

"I know I was avoiding you and it was wrong. But I wasn't avoiding you for the reasons you think."

Naruto stepped away from Gaara and slowly dropped the jutsu. Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of a pregnant Naruto.

"Four months along?" Naruto shook his head avidly.

Gaara held his hand out and brought Naruto close.

"I really do love you."

"I love you too, Naruto." Gaara gently pecked Naruto's lips.

"Naruto, would you like to live with me, in Suna?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and held on tightly.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

They kissed fiercely until a messenger hawk came in. Gaara opened the letter.

To the honorable Kazekage,

Don't get used to the idea of that baby being yours. There's a major chance that that child is mine. I filed for a blood test when it's born. Of course this will only prove that the child is mine.

Yours truly

Uchiha, Sasuke

Gaara dropped the scroll and stormed out of the room with clenched fist.

"Gaara? Gaara what's wrong?" Gaara didn't answer.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto took a glimpse of the scroll then ran after the red head.

"Gaara, slow down."

"No."

"Please, we need to talk." Gaara speed up.

"I'm done."

"Done with what?" Gaara stopped abruptly.

"With us, with you." Gaara started to walk again but Naruto quickly cut in front of him.

"What? Why are you doing this? How could you jus-"

"No! How could you?! How could you sleep with Sasuke after I left?!"

**SMACK!!**

Gaara touched the stinging sensation on his face.

{Shu…why didn't you block that?}

{You deserved it.}

"I can't believe you'd believe such a thing, Gaara. The last time I slept with Sasuke was the day before he broke up with me! Do you know how much it hurts to find out that the guy you think you love just had sex with, cheats on you and dumps you the next day. Do you know how humiliating that was? How could you think that I'd go back to him?"

Tears stained Naruto's face. He ran as fast as he could. Gaara watched Naruto run away. He was going to go after him but Shukaku started talking.

{Stop.}

{No}

{Kyuubi said he needs space.}

{Fine.}

Naruto sat atop the hill overlooking the training grounds.

'How could he think that I'd go back to Sasuke? I love him and he just views me as some kind of slut'

{Don't think that kit.}

{What am I supposed to think? All I want is for this baby to be Gaara's, to live with Gaara but no I can't have that. Sasuke's always looming around the corner waiting to screw up my life.}

Naruto heard the crunch of footsteps from behind him. Then he noticed the faint smell of his favorite food.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thank you to Suna Love, CrimsonWolfDemon, SeireiteiBadAss and -siarafaerie-101-miss for the wonderful reviews and keeping up with the story!!! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, even if you already did, I want to know what you guys think.

_______________________________

**Chapter 5**

'I can't believe I messed up so badly.'

{I know how you can get back on Naruto's good side.}

{How?}

{Ramen.}

An idea slowly formulated in Gaara's head. He went around town buying as much ramen as he could. After buying what he needed he headed to the one place where he knew Naruto would be.

Gaara slowly approached the blond. The smell of ramen drifted through the cool night air.

"Naruto?" The blond turned around. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I'm not hungry." His stomach growled loudly. "Fine I'll have dinner with you."

Gaara started walking and Naruto followed. They came into a large clearing in the forest. Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. There in the middle of the field was a large picnic setting with three picnic baskets that was surrounded by candles. They sat down.

"Look, Naruto I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought nor said that you'd go back to Sasuke. I believe you when you say you love me. But I let my insecurities get the best of me and I shouldn't have. I still love you and the baby and I still want you to live with me…even if the baby isn't mine."

Naruto gently placed a hand on Gaara's bruised cheek. Gaara didn't flinch away from the sting he felt. He melted into the touch. Naruto gently pecked Gaara's lips.

"Forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

The next day Naruto and Gaara went to Tsunade's for a sonogram. Naruto sat on the examining chair. Tsunade placed the cold gel on Naruto's stomach and then placed the scanner on his abdomen. Everyone's eyes widened when they looked at the screen.

"Congratulations, you're having triplets!"

For the past four months Gaara visited Konoha once a month. When the ninth month came around Gaara decided to stay in Konoha.

It was a cold day in December. A thick blanked of snow covered the ground. Naruto awoke to a sharp pain. He slowly got out of the bed, he really had to pee. Half way to the bathroom a sac of fluid dropped from Naruto's body.

"Gaara!!"

Gaara shot out of the bed. He was quickly at Naruto's side and whirled him in sand to the hospital. Luckily Hinata saw them immediately and took them to the maternity ward. Once Naruto was settled in she quickly called Tsunade.

It was four in the morning when Naruto entered labor. Gaara spent fifteen hours at Naruto's side. Fifteen hours having his hand viciously squeezed each time a contraction came.

By twelve in the morning the contractions became more frequent.

"Here comes the first baby. Naruto, I need you to push."

Gaara held on tighter to Naruto's hand. He wiped away the wet, blond bangs that stuck to Naruto's face, and then kissed his forehead.

"Come on baby, you can do it."

"Shove it! It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

The cries of the fist baby could be heard.

"It's a boy!"

Gaara quickly pecked Naruto on the cheek. The second baby was coming so fast that he didn't have time to catch his breath.

"Come on Naruto, push!"

Naruto pushed as hard as he could.

"Aww, she's beautiful."

"Gaara we have a girl!"

"Okay Naruto here comes the third child."

Naruto continued pushing. It felt like an eternity for the last baby to come out.

"It's another boy! Congratulations!"

Naruto was handed his eldest son and daughter. Hinata handed the youngest to Gaara.

On December 7th Taro, Chihiro, and Masaru Uzumaki were born.

Gaara took a look at each of the babies. Taro had bright blue eyes and dark raven hair. He knew Taro was Sasuke's. Chihiro had small strands of blond hair and sea green eyes. Gaara looked at the youngest in his arms. Gaara just knew Masaru was his. Bright red hair and sapphire eyes showed that this was definitely Gaara and Naruto's child.

A few minutes later Tsunade took the babies to another room to take blood samples and then put them in a large room with other babies.

The next day in the afternoon Tsunade entered Naruto's room. Judging by the grim look on her face Naruto knew she had the results.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"In the case of Taro Uzumaki, Gaara is not the father."

Naruto felt a stab in the heart.

"In the case of Chihiro Uzumaki…Gaara is the father."

The pain started to ease.

"In the case of Masaru Uzumaki…Gaara is the father."

The pain that Naruto felt quickly went away.

"Not so fast Naruto." His smile faded.

"What?"

"If you leave for Sunagakure, Taro will have to stay here."

"What!? Why?"

"I looked up laws of paternity last night and it said that the father has first right."

"So my maternal rights don't matter?"

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. But the laws haven't changed with the times. The law says that what you want doesn't matter."

Tsunade could see the hurt on Naruto's face.

"I have an idea."

"You have to tell Sasuke."

"What if we tell him that the baby died? Tell him that I had four kids but only three made it and that they're Gaara's."

"And what happens when Taro discovers the Sharingan?"

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Please…Baa-chan?"

"Naruto, I hate it as much as you do but it's out of my hands. It's up to the Elders. I've asked that Taro be allowed to live with you but it's entirely up to Sasuke."

At the Uchiha Manor Sasuke sneezed.

"I heard that you sneeze when someone's talking about you."

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Can't a girl come see her boyfriend?"

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke. He pushed Sakura off on him.

"I'm not you boyfriend. I don't need you anymore. If you haven't noticed I'm gay. I only needed you for an heir but now that Naruto has had my child, I don't need you. Get lost."

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. The pink haired kunoichi was left to cry alone on the floor.

Back in the hospital Naruto sat with Taro in his arms.

"I knew that baby would be mine."

Naruto gave Sasuke a deathly glare.

"Get out."

"Give me our son."

"No."

"Then I stay."

"You don't deserve this baby."

"I don't care what you think; he is the start to reviving my clan."

"You don't even care about him. He's just a tool to you!"

Tears gently flowed from Naruto's eyes.

"You're wrong. I care about him….and I care about you."

Naruto scuffed.

"Yeah right, if you cared about me you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"I only did that so I could have an heir…if I knew you could have children I wouldn't have…I love you."

Naruto's body tensed.

"I never loved you. You need to leave."

"No! What do you mean you never loved me?"

"I was lying to myself, I've never loved you. Secretly I've always wanted someone else. And now I have him, and I won't let you ruin that."

"So the whole time you were with me you were thinking about Gaara!"

"Yes, he was." Their heads turned to see Gaara in the doorway accompanied by two sand ninja. "This is a private room and you need to leave Uchiha."

The two shinobi glared at each other with the intent to kill. Sasuke slowly walked to the door, then paused.

"Cherish your time with Taro…this will be the last time you see him. He stays in Konoha."

With that said Sasuke walked out of the room. The sand-nin followed Sasuke out and closed the door. Gaara wrapped his arms around a quietly weeping Naruto.

______________________________________

Thanks for reading but I really hope you review. I want to know how you feel about the story even if you don't like it, I want to know!! Oh and I want to say thank you to everyone that has add this story to their favs and alert list.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say thank you to everyone that has read and followed this story. You readers are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your lists. So here's my gift to you guys, a whole new chapter!!!!

_______________________________

**Chapter 6 **

It had been twelve years since Naruto had left Konoha. He sat watching Chihiro and Masaru training. Naruto looked at the sun, it was about noon.

"Come on guys lets head in."

"Can we stay out for a few more minutes?" He looked at Masaru

"Well yeah but then you won't see Dad until dinner."

"Never mind."

Naruto watched as they rushed to wash up. The blond quickly prepared lunch. He finished just in time to hear the rush of footsteps. A smile crossed his face. Chihiro was a spitting image of Naruto and Masaru looked just like Gaara. But the personalities were completely different.

Chihiro was intelligent, spoke only when she felt it was necessary and had an aura that made you want to flee, just like Gaara. But deep down she was sensible and sensitive to others.

Masaru was just like Naruto. Number one prankster, loud mouth ninja, who cares about his precious people and is never willing to give up.

They sat at the table and waited for Gaara to show up. Heads turned as the kitchen door opened.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Hi Dad." Gaara ruffled Masaru's hair and kissed Chihiro's forehead.

"How was your day?" He pecked Naruto on the lips.

"Good, I talked to Tsunade earlier."

"How is she?"

"Angry that you haven't called her in a month." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I've been busy getting ready for the Chunin exams." Masaru's ears perked up.

"Are we going?!" He looked at his Dad with wide eyes.

"I don't know; it's up to your squad leader." All heads turned to Naruto.

"I'll announce it at dinner."

Both of the twins groaned. Naruto chuckled. He wanted their third team member to be there. He and his family would be by for dinner.

After lunch Naruto made his way to Gaara's office. As if it were Tsunade's Naruto just barged in. Gaara didn't have to look; he already knew it was Naruto.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. I nominate Chihiro Uzumaki-Sabaku, Masaru Uzumaki-Sabaku, and Ritsuki Nara to participate in this year Chunin exams."

"Very well."

Gaara stood and took off his Kage hat. He took Naruto's hand and led him to the couch. The blond sat comfortably in Gaara's arms. Naruto looked Gaara in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes."

"You do know the risk you're taking?"

"The risk of seeing my eldest son, of my heart breaking in two. The risk of the twins finding out, yeah….I know the risk."

Gaara pecked Naruto's lips and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Unknown to the two jinchûrikis blue and sea-green eyes watched them from above. Masaru's mouth opened to speak but his sister's hand quickly stopped him. Chihiro shook her head 'no'. They quietly crawled back to the vent that led to Chihiro's room. The twins sat in silence with tons of questions running through their heads.

"Did….I hear Mom right? We have an older brother?"

"Yes."

"How…why hasn't he told us about him?"

"Isn't it obvious? Dad and Mom know about the other child but they didn't tell us. It's obvious that the other sibling is Mom's child but not Dad's." Masaru had a confused look on his face. "He's our half brother. He has a different Dad."

"Oh…maybe we should look for him in Konoha." An idea formulated in their heads.

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village a boy with raven hair, blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek was sitting in the Hokage's office.

'Wow Tsunade's getting old.'

"Are you listening to me, Taro?!"

"Huh…what? Yes I was listening Grandma Tsunade."

"Taro, you can't go around painting the Hokage Mountain and painting Iruka sensei's classroom!"

"But his room is so dull. A little lime green livened the room up."

"You can't go around vandalizing everything just because you don't like it. Kami you remind me of him." Tsunade held in a gasp.

"Who?"

"An old friend." She looked towards the sky and marveled the bright sun that reminded her of Naruto. "You can leave now Taro."

Taro slowly made his way through town. He ignored the glances and scowling faces as he walked towards home. He walked into a large empty manor.

'I hate being here.' Taro slowly made his way upstairs. 'I belong somewhere else.'

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing and everything all at once. Hours later Taro went downstairs for dinner. It was always the same routine. His mother always came home and made sure to have dinner ready before "he" comes home. "He" was at the head of the table, Taro on his left and his wife on the right.

Everything was quiet. Taro pushed his plate away and stormed upstairs. Sasuke sat, fuming at his son's disobedience. He reminded him so much of Naruto and he hated it.

The Chunin exams had finally arrived. The team bound with excitement. They quickly made there way to the hotel. While everyone unpacked Naruto decided to make his way to the Hokage Tower.

As he walked he reminisced at how he used to run down the streets, practically hitting everyone that was in his path on his way to see Tsunade. Things had barely changed. He walked into the building and headed straight to Tsunade's office. As usual, Naruto neglected to knock.

"Hey Baa-chan!"

A blond head shot up from a mound of paper work. Hazel met with blue. Tsunade go out of her chair and walked over to Naruto. He opened his arms to hug her but got a punch in the head.

"Ouch!!! What was that for?!"

"You haven't called me in moths, brat!"

"I was busy."

"Yeah right."

"Nice to see you too, Baa-chan." She grabbed Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you"

"I bet it's been dull without me."

"Nope, your son is following in your footsteps; very well I might add."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had always feared of how his son would be. Would he be caring and loving like him or cold hearted and shallow like Sasuke.

"How is he?"

"Describing him would be as if I were talking of you. I think you should see him for yourself."

"Yeah…I should."

"Naruto, why don't I take you and your team out for ramen?"

His eyes lit up at the mention of ramen. Filled up with excitement, Naruto went back to the hotel to the team.

They met Tsunade at Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Tsunade was ecstatic to meet Naruto's other children for the first time in twelve years. They sat on their stools and ate while chatting quietly, except Naruto who was slurping down his fourth bowl.

"Do they know?" Tsunade whispered in his ear.

"No."

"Always so last minute."

They continued to chat amongst themselves with Chihiro trying desperately to listen. Being unable to hear anything, her and her brother were finished eating, she asked if they could go for a walk.

She and Masaru walked the calm streets of Konoha. It was much cooler here than the hot sands of Suna.

"Chihiro, what are we going to do about our brother?"

"I don't know. We don't even know what he looks like."

They walked, looking at each face that passed them by. Walking until their hearts content they rested atop the Hokage Monument. What they didn't know is that someone else lurked within the shadows. Red eyes looked the figures over.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Trust me in when I say that they are a few more coming up. The story has been completed; I just need to type it. But keep a look out because there is more to come. Please review, even if you didn't like the chapter, I want to know what you think. I can't wait to see your reviews; I'll keep my fingers crossed.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to say thank you to everyone that has read and followed this story. You readers are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your lists. So here's my gift to you guys, a whole new chapter!!!!

_______________________________

"…" speech

'…'thoughts

{…} demon and vessel talking in head.

**Chapter 7**

"Who are you?"

Chihiro and Masaru turned to the direction in which the voice came.

"We are Sand shinobi. I'm Masaru and this is my sister Chihiro. Who are you?"

"Taro, leaf shinobi. I guess you guys are here for the Chunin exams."

"Yeah." Taro took a seat next to the twins.

"So what brings you guys up to the monument?" Before Masaru could say anything Chihiro answered.

"We were looking for someone but got tried and come up here to rest. What about you?"

"I come here to think."

Each shinobi knew that the other was holding something back but didn't press the matter.

"Come on Masaru, we need to get back."

They stood to leave. Chihiro made sure to get one last good look at Taro before jumping off the mountain. Just as quickly and easily Taro left as well. The walk back to the hotel was silent. Chihiro was deep in thought.

'He looked so familiar. I've seen that face before. And his eyes, they were so blue.'

They entered the hotel room and got ready for bed.

Along the streets of Konoha, Taro slowly made his way home. Home to a place where his cold hearted, insensitive father ignored his wife who was living in denial. He didn't love her.

'I know she's not my real mother. My dark raven hair and the power of the Sharingan come from my Father. But where did my eyes come from, and these whiskers?'

Taro entered the Uchiha compound and eventually made it home. Walking quickly to avoid everyone and everything he bumped into something. His head looked up form off the floor into the cold, hard stare that was filled with hate.

'Why does Father look at me this way? I've done nothing wrong.'

"Sorry." He mumbled and went into his room.

Quickly changing his clothes he got in the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about the sand ninjas he just met.

Today was the first day of the exam. Naruto watched as his team walked into the exam room. His nerves jumbled within his body.

'Please let them pass.'

He went to his favorite training spot to calm his nerves.

{They'll be fine, kit. You're an excellent teacher.}

{Thanks Kyuubi.}

He was brought out of the trance when he heard a twig snap. Naruto looked toward the forest to see Sakura emerge. She had changed completely. Her once shiny, pink, bubblegum colored hair was now dull and limp. Her skin was pale and dark bags underlined her now faint green eyes.

"Sakura." Her eyes widened. She stood in shock.

'Did she not notice me?'

"Naruto"

She collapsed onto the ground and started to cry. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Sakura wept in his soft embrace. An embrace she hadn't felt in so long.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen. How could I be so stupid to think that he could ever love me? He'll always love you. I thought I had won in the end. I had got what I wanted. An emotionless husband, a stepson that hates me and life full of depression, and I got what I deserved."

"Yes you did." She looked up in confusion. "We you expecting me to say 'I forgive you, lets be best friends again?' Things change Sakura, people change. I'll forgive you but I'll never forget what you did. It all ends here; we'll never be friends again."

He let go and left her there to cry alone.

{I'm so proud of you kit.}

{Same here.}

(TIME SKIP)

It was the final round of the Chunin exam. He had trained an entire month with Chihiro and Ritsuki. He felt bad that Masaru didn't make it but was more proud at the fact that Masaru didn't let it get to him and trained harder.

Naruto was excited for the festival coming up because it meant that a certain Kazekage would be in town. He couldn't wait to see Gaara. On the day of the festival Naruto woke early to meet Gaara at the gates. He sat waiting with Tsunade in her office.

"So how's Taro?"

"I don't know, I haven't visited yet."

"For heaven sakes Naruto! Taro's your son and you haven't seen him yet?"

"I'm scared, worried and anxious at the same time. What will it be like? Will it be awkward? Will he like me?"

"No and I'm sure he would like you a lot. I mean anything is better than the Uchiha."

Naruto smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Taro quietly snuck into Tsunade's office. He had been curious at to what this Naruto guy looked like. One night he heard his Mother ranting to Ino about how he made her cry and how unsympathetic he had become.

He looked Naruto up and found out that he was once a leaf shinobi but now a sand shinobi. With the arrival of the Kazekage, Taro knew that Naruto would be in Tsunade's office.

Within the closet he could hear voices. One he recognized as Tsunade's the other he didn't know. He cracked the closet open and saw a tall blonde, blue eyed man. But what Taro noticed the most was the whisker marks.

'Is he….can it be?'

He listened to their conversation. His mouth hung open as he heard the words. 'Taro's your son.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A man dressed in Kage robes with sea green eyes entered the room. Taro stayed as quiet as possible.

"Welcome Kazekage."

"Gaara!" He was tackled by his husband.

"Hello Hokage." Gaara said as professionally as he could with Naruto in his arms.

"I trust that your voyage was okay."

"Yes, no problems accept one."

He stopped talking and everyone watched as he walked towards the closet. Taro scrunched up as much as possible hoping the Kazekage would see him. Gaara opened the door to see raven hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Taro."

All eyes went wide. Fear built up in Taro. He bolted out of the closet and straight into Naruto's arms. Overcoming his shock Naruto wrapped his arms around Taro. Tears fell from their eyes. He kneeled down to look Taro in the face. His hands roamed his son's face and hair, trying to remember how everything felt.

"Mom." Naruto's breath hitched in his throat.

"Yes." Their tears flowed like waterfalls. Taro cried into Naruto's chest.

"How could you?"

"What?" Naruto pulled away and looked into Taro's eyes.

"How could you just leave me?" He sniffed "Why didn't you take me with you to Suna? Why'd you leave me with Father?" Naruto wiped the tears from Taro's eyes.

"I wish I could have taken you. I was willing to do anything to be able to take you with us." Naruto held Taro close, never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry. I'd ask you to forgive me but I can't even forgive myself for missing the first twelve years of your life."

"I forgive you." Naruto ruffled his son's hair.

"Thank you."

"Mom, what did you mean by 'us'?"

"My husband, Gaara." He pointed to the Kazekage. "And your younger sister and brother."

Taro's eyes lit up with excitement. Maybe this family was the one he belonged with. Just then Taro thought about the Sand-nin he met that night. Now that he thought about it they did look like the two men that were in front of him.

"Would their names be Chihiro and Masaru?"

"How'd you know?"

"I met them a while ago and they look just like you and Gaara."

Tsunade decided to talk.

"Naruto, why don't you take Taro to your hotel that way he can meet everyone, while I talk with Gaara."

They nodded and headed to the hotel they were staying in. Naruto opened the door to find the twins eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Guys I have someone I want you to meet." They looked past Naruto to see a familiar face.

"Taro!" Masaru jumped out his seat and hugged him.

"Hey big bro." Chihiro said.

Naruto's mouth hung open.

'They must have figured it out when they first met Taro.'

He sat back and watched as the twins welcomed Taro. The day was spent with them watching old movies. When night came they all headed out for the festival. Naruto let the kids go off on their own as he searched the grounds for Gaara. He found his love sitting in the dunk tank. Gaara didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing in there?"

"The ninja who was supposed to be here became ill and Tsunade asked me to fill in."

"And you actually agreed?"

"It was either this or…"

**THUNK!**

Was the sound Naruto heard when the ball it the target. He watched as Gaara was dropped into the water. A wet mop of red hair clung to Gaara's face blocking the murderous glare he was giving to the kid who threw the ball.

"Balloon animals"

Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing, but no such luck. His laugh burst through his barrier and tears escaped through his eyes. He wiped the hair out Gaara's face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, tonight will get better."

"I can't wait." He quickly kissed Naruto and got back on the plank.

Naruto walked around some more until he came to his favorite stand…food. He sat and quickly ate five bowls of ramen. With his stomach content he started to walk around again. Then he heard a familiar call.

"Mom, mom!" Naruto turned to see Chihiro running towards him.

"What's wrong honey?" She was frantic and breathing heavily.

"Some….man is yelling at Taro."

They quickly ran in the direction from which Chihiro had come. When they reached the clearing Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, to see Sasuke. His body was tense and radiated with anger. His death glare was directed to Masaru who was sticking up for his brother.

Sasuke stood intently watching the punk with blood red hair and blue eyes.

'No doubt that this is Naruto's idiot son.'

"Get out of my way and let Taro go."

"No! I won't let you hurt him again!"

Sasuke flashed his sharingan on and charged at Masaru. At this moment Naruto reacted as quickly as possible. The blow meant for Masaru's face connected with Naruto's gut. Everyone's eyes widen. Chihiro was the first to react. She ran off to find the only person who could help. Masaru ran to his mother's side. Naruto was keeled over in pain. Bits of blood rushed out of his mouth.

Taro stood with disbelief. He didn't know what to do. Being used to cowering in fear and avoiding confrontation; he didn't know how to stick up for himself especially when it came to his father. Before he knew it Chihiro and Gaara had arrived. Gaara quickly tended to Naruto as Chihiro took a protective stance in front of Taro.

"Foolish girl. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

She didn't say anything. She was trying not to let Sasuke get to her. Sasuke charged at them again. Able to block the blow, both ninjas jumped back. Taro watched as their kunai clashed again and again. For a moment he thought Chihiro had him until her weapon was knocked out of her hand.

Sasuke powered up his chidori. Taro knew this wouldn't end well. Without his consent his legs started to move. He grabbed the weapon and charged at his unsuspecting Father. With his eyes closed he felt the kunai connect. He opened his eyes to see the look of shock on his Father's face.

It was completely silent when Tsunade arrived. Everyone was a mess. Naruto sat clutching his stomach, Gaara and Masaru by his side, Sasuke tending a wound that looked like it could have hit close to his heart and taro was shaking as Chihiro rubbed circles on his back trying to comfort him.

She quickly alerted the transport team and they all head to the hospital. Tsunade took a look at Sasuke while Shizune looked at Naruto.

Gaara sat in the waiting area fuming. Only he and Naruto knew that Naruto was six months pregnant. They were waiting to tell everyone after the stress of the exams had passed.

Inside the room Naruto's jutsu dropped before Shizune started to examine him. She was shocked to see that Naruto was pregnant and that he hadn't bothered to tell anyone. Quickly checking his vital signs, she moved on to checking on the baby.

__________________________________

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

This is it, the finally chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Special thanks to those who have stuck with this story and continued to review and make comments, you guys are amazing. I know it's the end but I sill want you guys to review.

______________________________________________________

When Gaara was told that they needed to keep Naruto overnight for observation, he headed to Tsunade's office to retrieve the kids. He knocked.

"Enter." He entered the office to see Tsunade, Masaru and Chihiro.

"Where's Taro?"

"With Ibiki."

"Is he being interrogated?"

"Yes, everyone has. He should be here soon."

Gaara sat next to his sleeping children. They waited in silence for Taro's return. All Gaara could think about was the fetus within Naruto.

'Kami please let the baby be okay.'

As he thought this, Ibiki entered with Taro.

"Everything checks out Lady Hokage."

"Thank you Ibiki." He exited the room.

The twins awoke with the slam of the door. Masaru was the first to speak.

"Where's Mom?"

"Is he okay?" asked Chihiro

"He's fine. He's just spending the night at the hospital."

They quieted down. Gaara decided it was time to go back to the hotel. He picked up the sleeping Masaru and headed for the door.

'Wow he's a quick sleeper'

He noticed that Taro hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.

"Come on Taro."

The boy didn't move. Gaara could hear faint sobs. He released some sand, so it could carry Masaru. Gaara kneeled in front of Taro and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. Taro swatted the hands away.

"Stop acting like you care about me, Mom's not here." Gaara looked puzzled. "You don't really like me. You hate me because I'm not your child."

Gaara grabbed Taro's face. Wide blue eyes met with sea green orbs.

"Don't you dare say that I hate you. Just because you are not my child doesn't mean that I hate you. You are family and I love you just as if you were one of my own."

Tears fell harder from Taro's eyes. Gaara brought him into a tight embrace. He picked Taro up and walked out of the Hokage's office. Once he reached the suite, he tucked in Taro and Masaru, and then said good night to Chihiro, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Hours and passed and Gaara couldn't sleep.

He needed to feel safe and he couldn't because all he could think about was Naruto. The door to his room opened. There stood Taro, he was shaking. Before he could ask, Gaara pulled back the covers letting him slide in.

He wrapped his arms around the whimpering child and held him close. A few minutes later Chihiro and Masaru joined them. Gaara watched his kids sleep peacefully. Soon he too fell asleep.

The next day they all headed to the arena. Gaara sat in the Kage box with the other Kages. He mostly kept his eyes on Taro and Masaru who were sitting on the other side of the arena. All of the matches went well. Chihiro and Ritsuki had won their matches but only made it to the semifinals.

At the end of the tournament they all went to the hospital and Gaara to Tsunade's office. Naruto sat in his bed looking at the TV. His head turned when the door opened. A toothy grin graced his face as his kids walked through the door. They all climbed onto the bed. Naruto embraced them all.

"How are you guys?"

"Fine." Said Chihiro

"Great." They all turned to Taro.

"Taro, are you okay?"

"Better." Taro cast his eyes towards the ground.

"Chihiro, Masaru why don't you guys go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, while I talk to Taro."

They nodded and shuffled out of the room. Naruto gently stroked Taro's raven hair.

"You know I'm proud of you?" Taro looked up.

"You are?"

"Yeah, it takes a lot to stand up to Sasuke. And you helped protect your sister. You should be proud."

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to fear."

"He'll be mad." He curled in to a ball. "He'll hurt me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Tears formed in Taro's eyes.

"He hits me because I'm stupid and weak."

"Don't say such things about yourself. You're one of the strongest and smartest people I know." He pulled Taro into a hug. It felt like there was a tin barrier between them. "Taro, drop the jutsu."

He looked up at his mother and slowly let the jutsu go. Once smooth, clear, pale skin became clouded with bruises, old, and fresh cuts. Naruto held Taro tightly into his arms, cradling him back and forth.

"What has he done to you?" Taro sobbed even harder. "Has he ever touched you?"

Taro trembled in Naruto's arms.

"Y-y-yes."

"When?"

"A….week before the Chunin Exams. H-he found out…that my team wasn't nominated to participate." Naruto stroked Taro's hair noticing that he was calming down. "He was so mad. He said I was a pathetic excuse for a son. He…he hit me so hard, I tried to fight back but he was too strong. It hurt so much."

He started to cry again.

"What hurt Taro?"

"When…he en-entered me. It hurt so much."

With tears in his eyes Naruto gathered Taro closer into his arms. They sat in silence. Naruto continued to let Taro cry out his pain. Soon Taro had exhausted himself out and fell asleep.

An hour later a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in." Naruto whispered.

Gaara entered with the twins right behind him. They all immediately noticed the marks on Taro's body. Gaara looked worriedly at Naruto. He gave Gaara a nod, letting him know that he'd tell him later. They all sat around Naruto. He gently shook Taro awake.

"I have something to tell you. And its good that you're all here….I'm six moths pregnant." Gaara held Naruto's hand when he noticed tears well in his puffy, red eyes. "But…but recently I found out that the punch from yesterday has caused me to loose the baby."

Everyone wrapped their arms around Naruto as he wept. Inside Gaara fumed with anger. They comforted the blond for an hour; everyone said goodbye to Naruto, then headed back to the hotel. On the way there they were met with Ibiki and Sakura.

"Good evening Kaszekage-sama"

"Sakura, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to take Taro home."

"He's gone through a rough night and feels most comfortable staying with us."

"He's my son and he'll be staying with me." He glared at Sakura.

"How's Sasuke?"

"Fine, he's resting at home." She went to grab Taro but Gaara blocked her. "Move."

"No."

"To avoid conflicts with the village, I suggest that you give me my son."

Gaara gave his hardest glare, thinking of different ways to get out of the situation. But there was none, Taro would have to go back to hell home. He kneeled down to the boy's level. Gaara pulled Taro into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"If you need help go to your mother's room."

He let go and kissed Taro on the forehead. Sakura quickly grabbed Taro and left. Gaara turned to Chihiro and Masaru.

"Go to the hospital and stay with your Mother."

They disappeared. Gaara rushed to Tsunade's office. He barged in without knocking.

"Naruto's really starting to rub off on you."

"I want Sasuke charged with murder of a viable fetus."

"What?"

"He caused the death of my child, there will be a punishment."

"I'll call the Elders."

"You also need to know that Sasuke has been abusing Taro."

"I know, Ibiki told me not too long ago."

"Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I was ordered by the elders to ignore it."

Gaara's anger skyrocketed. With a grunt he sat down and waited for the Elders to arrive. Within a few minutes they showed up. They greeted each other with curt nods. Tsunade spoke first.

"As you all know the Uchiha got involved into a conflict with the Kazekage's and Naruto's children. In defense of his children's safety Naruto took a hit in the abdomen. Sasuke's chakra enforced punch has caused his six month fetus to die. The Kazekage would like to charge Sasuke with murder of a viable fetus."

"That's ridiculous!"

"It's absurd!"

"There's a way to avoid this." Gaara said. Both Elders looked at him.

"How?"

"For Sasuke to avoid charges he has to give up custodial rights of Taro. The rights of Taro will go to his biological Mother, Naruto. He will live with us in Suna and become a sand-nin."

"You're demanding too much." said one of the Elders.

"Your demands are not possible."

"No, they are possible." Gaara's voice became deadly. "If my demands are not met, the people of Suna will rage. There will be a war to avenge my child. Sasuke needs to be punished and I know you don't want to put your precious Uchiha in jail. To avoid a war that I know your village can't afford I suggest that you comply with my demands."

The elders shared a look of defeat.

"We will meet your demands on one condition. The family of Ritsuki Nara will return to Konoha."

"Fine, Tamari and Shikamaru will arrive in a few days. And tonight I'll be taking Taro to his Mother." Tsunade stood.

"I'll join you."

They left her office and headed to the Uchiha compound. Gaara felt as if there was a rock in the pit of his stomach.

'Something's wrong.'

{Hey brat.}

{What is it Shukaku?}

{Naruto's coming from the East.}

Gaara looked to his right and soon found Naruto at his side. The killer intent of Kyuubi shined in his eyes.

'The twins must have told him about Sakura.'

A scent all too familiar hit Gaara.

{Shukaku, can you smell it?}

{Yes, it's coming from the Sasuke's house}

"Its going to be bloody" was the warning that Gaara gave.

Naruto felt his heart stop as Gaara spoke. This was the time that Naruto was grateful for his fox like senses. They followed Gaara; the scent of blood was getting stronger. In the second floor hall, there was a door opened.

Moving closer the sound of sobs could be heard. There were three figures in the room. Naruto quickly grabbed Taro and carried him out of the room. Getting a quick look as he ran out he saw the bodies of Sasuke and Sakura on the floor.

Gaara and Tsunade stayed. Judging by the positions of the bodies and the amount of blood, they both came to the same conclusion that Sakura had killed Sasuke then she killed herself.

With everything cleared and confirmed, the next day the Uzumaki-Sabaku family left the Village of Konoha with Taro, a new family member and team mate.

'This is where I belong.' were Taro's thoughts on the walk home to Suna.

End

Yes!!!! It's finally finished!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the reviews, they were my motivation and I hope you review this story when you're done.


End file.
